1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an abnormality determination device of a vehicle, and more particularly to an abnormality determination device of a vehicle for determining an output abnormality of dropping engine output in a vehicle that includes an engine and a motor that can output torque to an output shaft of the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
As the conventional abnormality determination devices of vehicles of this type, there is proposed a device in which, in a vehicle including an engine and a motor generator that can output torque to a crankshaft of the engine by way of a planetary gear mechanism, the torque outputted by the engine is calculated on the basis of reaction torque that acts on the motor generator, and abnormality determination is performed on the basis of the calculated engine torque (for instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-151178 (JP-2004-251178 A)). In this device, when engine torque calculated after adjustment of ignition timing for warm-up of a purification device of the engine is equal to or greater than a determination criterion torque Tref, an abnormality in the adjustment of the ignition timing is determined to have occurred.